


Banana of My Eye

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito finally figures out just where the belt came from and has a little talk with his sponsor. He's not quite prepared for the man's charming personality.</p><p>UNTIL WE KNOW MORE ABOUT GAIM THIS IS AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting so long to write this ship. I wanted to make sure I had a grip on the character's before I started. I have no idea what the show will bring..but I can only hope for the best.  
> I want to write a 30 day otp challenge, but I want to wait until they meet in canon. Also, I might write a smut fic in the coming weeks.

"Ah..." He smiles, his eyes not even flickering up to the man who entered the room. "I see you've finally come..."

The man in question slams the door behind him. His eyes full of rage, he holds up the sengoku driver." I won't take your charity. Sid told me....you thought I needed help..."

A chuckle escapes his lips, as his eyes finally meet Kaito's. "You were outmatched and deserved the power more than him. Do you not agree, Baron? Do you really wish for me to take the belt back? Thats not why you're here is it...." He knows the reason. He's got questions, and well, the lovely Takatora has answers.

Kaito scowls, looking to the side. The man was powerful, and honestly, he did admire it to an extent. Though he wondered how much of it was handed to him, and how much of it he took. From what he heard from Sid, the man was ruthless, and deserving of respect. Almost everything Yggdrasil had was thanks to him...

"...Do you really think I deserve this? I want power more than anything..but I want it to be by my own means...." His words drag off as Takatora stands up and saunters over to him. Every step is languid and Kaito can feel some sort of uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Do I think you deserve this?" He looks down on the other man, his eyes peaking out of his eyelashes. Kaito can honestly say he's never felt so uncomfortable in his life; no person has ever induced such a feeling on him, especially not a man he's never talked to. Was this what Sid was talking about?

His knuckle brushes against his cheek, as his head tilts. Suddenly, Kaito's attention is brought to the man's lips, as they slowly form words coloured by the strangely handsome tone of his voice. Kaito's disgusted with himself for a brief moment for even relatively feeling like this at all. The man is a little more charming than he's used to; he's not a puppy dog, tripping over it's own tail for attention. He does his best to keep his composure unaffected; his eyes narrow at the man, keeping up his act.

"I do not do anything I do not want." He laughs pulling back, before sitting down in his chair as if nothing happened. "It is as simple as that. I watch the fruits of my labor...and I tend to plants that grow them. It seemed as if your rival had an unfair advantage."

His eyes flick up again, filling his stomach with that disgusting feeling of admiration and infatuation. "I did not give you strength you did not have. I merely gave you a weapon to channel it. A spear is only as good as the knight behind it." 

Slowly, he leans down leaning his lips against his finger tips. "Now, I think you should leave. I have work to do, and you should go practice some more. True strength is average strength perfected by a those worthy of it." 

It's as if the man knows exactly what to say to make Kaito all buttered up to him. He knows every word, every phrase, and every gesture to enamor him to his presence. Then again, perhaps he should expect this of a man of his reputation.

Grumbling under his breath, he turns to leave. "Very well. But do not forget, this power is not because I was handed it....It is my power." His face turns hard, as a red finally brushes lightly over his cheeks. He'd been repressing it this whole conversation.

"...Ah yes, of course." There is no mocking tone in his voice. "And when you've proven your strength even further to me..I can guarantee that there will be more weapons worthy of your being to use...I always give the best to those that deserve it." Takatora knows that will send shivers down the man's spine. He's prepared for his arrival.

Kaito walks out a little faster with no reply to that. Laughing quietly, he realizes he must have ruffled his feathers a bit more than he planned. Still ,he couldn't help it; the man was fun to play with and right now the only one worthy of such affectionate attention.

He couldn't wait to watch his lovely banana become worthy of his love, the one he would barely even yet admit he had.


End file.
